


Dancing in Her Tearstained Suit

by FroppyKomori



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: Luz has had crushes before so she knew the signs when she had one, or at least she thought she did. But it wasn’t until she read the note, or at least a good part of it, that she realized she had one now.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 369





	Dancing in Her Tearstained Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the popular theory that Luz does have a crush on Amity and that her smile and words were fake.

Luz has had crushes before so she knew the signs when she had one, or at least she thought she did. But it wasn’t until she read the note, or at least a good part of it, that she realized she had one now. Luz Noceda was crushing hard on Amity Blight and it took a gromposal addressed to someone else for her to realize it. 

Part of her wished she had never picked up that note, then she could have kept going in ignorant bliss. But Luz couldn’t take that back now so she offered to go with Amity instead, just to keep her from _~~someone else~~_ having to face her fear. After all that’s what friends do isn’t it? Amity wasn’t ready to face her feelings and neither was Luz if the tightness in her chest and forced smile upon her lips was anything to go by. Her eyes habitually closed to keep the tears from spilling from them. Of all the times to realize why Amity was so important to her, why now?

After the dance they shared, the one that defeated Grometheus, there was no question that Luz loved Amity. The way they moved so in sync, it was like they were meant to be one. And after what they made, the big beautiful cherry blossom tree, there was no way they shouldn’t be. This is the part in the fanfiction where both people would admit to have feelings for the other from underneath the tree and a kiss would seal them for life. 

But this wasn’t a fanfiction, Amity liked someone else, someone that wasn’t Luz. Someone she wasn’t ready to confront so right now Luz was her date, as friends, and she’d just have to suck it up. She’d do that and more for Amity. As long as Amity was happy so was Luz. 

They talked and shared more dances throughout the night. Each moment causing Luz’s heart to feel heavier and heavier inside her chest to the point she swore it would fall out of her any moment now. Luz has had crushes before but never like this. Maybe that’s why she never realized it in the beginning, while she knew the signs of a crush she didn’t know the signs of being in love. 

Was she in love though? She was only 14 and their friendship was still fairly new so how could she be. Yet the more she thought about it the more she realized it made sense. Luz wasn’t sure if she believed in soulmates herself but she’s heard some people swear that it exists as they accounted tales of how someone changed their life as soon as they met. Someone who just seemed to fit them in a way the universe seemed to tell them “Here are the rest of your pieces.” 

Amity and Luz were completely opposite yet at the same time completely equal, if that dance earlier was anything to go by, and Luz found she didn’t mind at all if Amity was her soulmate. Yet there was the one glaring problem that she’d never be able to forget no matter how desperately she wanted. 

Amity liked someone and it was not Luz, so they can’t be soulmates. They can’t be anything. Luz, careless and clumsy Luz, fell in love with a girl she couldn’t have and if it wasn’t for that note would have most likely never realized it till it was too late. 

What was she saying, it already was too late. Whoever they were, she hope they were amazing, wonderful, kind, supportive, everything Amity deserved. Someone who would give her the world just like Luz wanted to do right then when Amity laid her head on Luz’s chest during a particularly slow song. 

_‘I wish I could tell you how much I love you_.’ She thought in her head, once more fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. But the fight was getting harder, she’d have to leave soon or risk making a fool of herself right in front of everyone. In front of Amity. 

Amity lifted her head up to look Luz in the eyes. Her hold may have tightened just a bit or something for there was concern in Amity’s golden orbs. “Luz, is everything okay?” 

_‘I’d give anything to be the one you love.’_

“Yeah, everything’s fine, just getting a bit tired is all.” she laughed nervously. 

Amity nodded in understanding. “Want to call it a night? It has been a couple hours not including the tiring ordeal from earlier.” 

_‘What I want is to hold you like this forever, but I know I’ll have to let go when the song ends.’_

“Just a moment longer is fine, the song isn’t over yet after all. May I walk you home, _hermosa_?” 

Amity laughed in that way that made her eyes close. “You know I don’t understand it you when you speak in that other tongue.” That other tongue being Spanish but she keeps forgetting the name of it whenever Luz tells her. “But I’d like that.” 

“What kind of fearless champion would I be if I didn’t at least offer?” Luz teased though part of her wished she could take it back as soon as she said it. The face Amity was making made it all the more harder to keep the heart in her chest. At least until she got home. 

“A pretty lousy one, that’s for sure. What if I get attacked in the dark again? Oh wait a minute, I seem to recall it being my fearless champion who attacked me the first time.”

“To be fair, that was before I was given this responsibility.” Luz’s pout had Amity laughing again. Soon the telltale signs of a song coming to an end could be heard and Luz found herself wishing with all her might that it never would. She wasn’t ready to let go of Amity but she knew that she had to. 

_‘Learn to endure it, Noceda. One day, perhaps even soon, you’ll have to endure seeing her in the arms of someone else. And you will cause for her you’d endure anything.’_

Even a broken heart. 


End file.
